The Kid Flash Look
by Liberty Roth
Summary: He insists that she's giving him 'The Kid Flash Look,' but she denies it. Jinx-Kid Flash. The two teens head to a Teen Titans briefing and end up having a talk.


WHAT. A story that _isn't _Avatar: the Last Airbender related?! MADNESS!

I just spent the past hour and a half reading Jinx/Kid Flash stories. Blame all the fantastic authors on here.

* * *

It turned out that being a Teen Titan was a _lot _harder than Jinx had expected. Though she was an 'honorary' (what a stupid word) Teen Titan, it was still taking a large chunk out of her underweight wallet. There were a couple get togethers every year, in which Robin would brief them all on villains they might want to watch out for or which cities they would find allies in if they ever needed a hand. It meant that she had to fork over money for a plane ticket, though there was no hotel bill since there was a lot of room for sleeping bags and blow-up beds in the Titan's Tower.

Jinx couldn't decide if she hated the meetings or not. She hated them because she had to get on an airplane with _him _and nothing was ever fast enough for _him_. She imagined the flight must have seemed unbearably slow to the fastest boy alive (who was, unfortunately, her current forced roommate since she couldn't exactly go back to the HIVE Five and also because she had no steady income to afford her own rent), but he could have behaved a little better. His finger drumming and foot tapping and music blaring had nearly driven her insane.

The pink-haired teenager hated the briefings because once the boring bits were over (which she also hated) there was _hanging out_. Most of the boys took turns racing each other on the Titan's giant television and game console, though some girls occasionally joined them. There was volleyball on the roof, nail painting and hair braiding in the basement, and an assortment of various activities on other floors.

She hated it because there were always whispers. _Didn't she used to be bad? _Like it was _her _fault that she had _bad luck. _Jinx hugged her arms to her chest as she passed from the kitchen (where she had just helped herself to a midnight snack of an apple and some milk) and her gaze automatically passed over to where a couple of figures were lounging on the couch. Beast Boy looked like he was ready to just fall over from exhaustion, though his eyes were glued to the big TV as he raced Kid Flash on some video game.

_You're at a disadvantage, _she felt like telling the green boy. _His reflexes are fast._

Instead of letting them know that she was the one who was there, the pink-haired heroine (ack, was that what she was now?) started to shuffle towards the door.

"Night, Jinx," called a quiet voice. She paused, turning to look at the boys that were around the couch. She wasn't sure that she hadn't imagined it, since the red-haired boy's eyes were still trained on the car he was driving around on the television.

Jinx kept walking, exiting the most visited room of the Tower and shuffling down the hallways. She had her mind trained on one thing: a shower. A nice, hot shower was something that she had available at Kid Flash's apartment, but a shower at the Tower came with one thing that she wanted: security. A powerful lock on the door guaranteed that she wouldn't be interrupted by a red-haired pest that claimed to be seeking some sort of body spray or deodorant or whatever he had lamely lied that he needed. Wally had never pulled the curtain aside (as much as it surprised her) but he frequently interrupted her showers so stealthily that if it wasn't for the gust of wind that came with his speediness she wouldn't have realized he was there at all.

There were four bathrooms in the Tower, though only two of them had shower stalls. The other two were half baths and only had a toilet and a sink. Jinx stepped into one of the full bathrooms, peeling away her dark pajamas and twisting the handle so that hot water spouted from the showerhead. It burned her skin, so she quickly turned down the heat a little. It was only once that the teenager had started to actually run her hands through her hair as the warm water beat down on her skin did she realize that she was missing something rather important: shampoo.

She mentally cursed at herself, wondering why she hadn't gone upstairs to retrieve her own large plastic container full of her favorite shampoo. But, looking around at the shelves that were built into the shower, she realized she probably hadn't needed to. All of the honorary Titans had evidently brought their own shampoo and body wash of choice, so several bottles littered the shelves.

Jinx poked around, reading a label and frowning before moving onto the next bottle. She didn't want any of the fancy conditioners that most of the shampoos seemed to have; her hair was naturally rather oily, so if she had a conditioner her pink hair would feel gross for the next couple of days. She picked up a red bottle that had _New! Two-in-one body wash and shampoo! _splashed across it's label. Lips pulling into a smile, she unscrewed the cap and lathered it into her hair and onto her body. She recognized the shampoo-slash-body-wash… she saw it every time she took a shower back at Kid Flash's apartment.

Once she was clean, Jinx stepped from the steamy shower and onto the plush bathroom rug. After digging around in the bathroom cabinet for a bit (she found some of Robin's hair gel, clearly marked _ROBIN'S HAIR GEL _but nothing else of any real interest) she found a plastic comb. It didn't take long for her to drag it through her hair and rid the pink strands of any tangles.

Pulling her clean pajamas on (well, clean in her standards. She had only put them on about an hour ago when she had decided to head downstairs for a snack) Jinx headed back to one of the lower levels where her sleeping bag was spread out in a corner she had made her own. As she approached her dark-gray sleeping bag, she noticed something had been gently laid on her pillow.

A red rose.

Her first initial reaction was annoyance that he had so easily figured out which sleeping bag was hers, even though it was unmarked and even though he had never seen her in it before. But a different emotion, one she couldn't quite name, surfaced as she realized he wasn't stopping with the rose business just because they were in the company of the other Titans now. He wasn't embarrassed (not that he _ever _was) and obviously didn't care that the other Titans whispered about her being a villain.

Hmph. Annoyance overpowered the other emotion, though the slender teenager fell asleep with her hand clutched around the rose and a peaceful expression on her pale face.

* * *

"Please, would anyone like to partake in the enjoying of my glorg? It is home made!" As both the honorary Titans and the permanent residents of the Tower all slowly started to collect around the kitchen, Starfire produced a gelatin-like substance from the depths of the refrigerator.

There was a murmur of 'no thanks' from most of the people in the room, though Jinx noticed that some people towards the back of the room were daring each other to eat some of it.

"How 'bout some doughnuts?" Cyborg's distinct voice rang through the room, demanding the attention of everyone in it. All heads turned in his direction to see him carrying a couple boxes of doughnuts in one hand. Behind him there were several other Titans who were also carrying boxes, including… Kid Flash.

_That's why it was so quiet this morning, _Jinx realized, her face lifting from its sleepy stupor to instead let an amused expression rest on her features.

"Morning!" In the time it took the pink-haired teenager to shuffle off her stool and try to locate Wally in the crowd, the fastest boy alive had already deposited the doughnut boxes on the counter, grabbed two paper plates and deposited a doughnut on each of them, and was now standing in front of her with a friendly smile. "I got you some breakfast."

"No, you got _everyone _some breakfast," she corrected, though she reached for the plate he held with an outstretched hand.

Quick as a flash (his pseudonym promised nothing else) he had backed away from her, just out of her grasp. "No, not here. Everyone's going to be eating here. Don't you want to have some room to breathe?" he asked, the grin still on his face. _I'll wipe that stupid smile off his face one of these days…_

"I guess," she growled, though it was the promise of breakfast rather than his charm that made her reluctantly follow him out to the hallway.

"Wow." He whistled in amazement.

"What?"

"I was expecting you to argue about it."

"I'm too tired to argue." Jinx growled, watching him carefully back down the hallway. She didn't know how he could walk backwards so easily without ever falling down.

"Yeah, you went to bed pretty late. Even for you." He led her up a flight of stairs (and then another one and another one, to her annoyance) "After I said goodnight I waited for a little while and then I went to put a rose on your pillow. But you weren't there. Where'd you go? Causing mischief?"

She snorted. "Hardly. I was showering."

Although he thought he was being sneaky, she saw his blue eyes flicker towards her bare calves as if picturing her in the shower. "Showering?" he echoed, holding open a door for her.

"_Yes,_" she hissed, making his eyes snap back to her face. "Showering."

"Why did you shower at midnight? Kinda late, isn't it?"

She sighed. "You're an idiot. How many people are there in this place?"

He paused. Unable to come up with a good answer, he just said, "A lot."

"They all need to shower, too. There are only two showers in this place. Idiot Titans didn't plan on visitors, I guess."

"They don't all need to shower, though." He looked thoughtful as he opened the door to the roof.

She shrugged. "Doesn't stop Aqua Lad from singing "Splish Splash" while he takes one."

He grinned. "Singing? Really?"

"I guess you could call it that. I don't understand why all the girls like him." Jinx walked over to the ledge of the Tower, peering down at the water below.

In an instant, Kid Flash was next to her. The gust of wind that accompanied him caused her to sway dangerously. "Careful," he warned, putting a hand on her waist to steady her. He removed it as fast as he put it there. _Good. He's learning._ "And anyway, the showers aren't all that crowded if you wake up early enough. If you'd stop being lazy, then you could have taken a shower this morning instead of having to do it when everyone was asleep."

She scowled. "I'm not _lazy_. And I'm not a morning person."

"Really?" he sounded surprised as he finally handed her a doughnut. "I am."

"I _know_." It was impossible to _not _know that he was a morning person. Every morning he would wake her up as he turned on the shower and started to sing some fluffy pop song that was popular five years ago. She'd wake up for a lyric or two, before falling asleep again. The problem was that when she fell asleep, she'd end up dreaming of him and his stupid singing. Jinx couldn't get away from him; he was even there in her dreams.

He studied her for a moment, watch her take a bite out of her glazed doughnut. They were still warm. He opened his mouth to say something, but as a gust of wind blew over the roof, he promptly shut it.

_Finally, _she thought. _Wind makes him shut up. I should buy one of those huge fans they use to cool factories._

He raised his hand, pointing his index finger at her. "You…" he stopped, his finger curling away as he lost his nerve.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "What?" _No, Jinx, don't ask him that… you finally managed to shut him up!_

He grinned, leaning towards her slightly. She froze, as his face was about four inches away from hers. If there was one thing about Kid Flash, it was that he had no sense of personal boundaries. Her eyes glowed dangerously pink as he leaned in closer to her and… sniffed?

"You smell like me," He declared, an oddly triumphant look on his face.

A pink hue rose to her cheeks and she quickly looked away. "Yeah? So what? I can't take a shower?" she asked him, scowling as she tried to brush it off as nothing.

"Don't you have your own shampoo to shower with? Or couldn't you resist the temptation to smell like me?" he paused, a wicked grin coming to his face. "… You know… there is more than one way to smell like me. If you want to, we could always go back inside and – "

Her eyes glittered dangerously. Although he was the fastest boy alive, he wasn't fast enough (or, rather, he wasn't paying attention) to dodge the doughnut that she smashed into his face. "Don't make me sick."

To her annoyance, the red-haired teenager was not at all affected by her reaction. "You can't keep pretending forever." He said lightly, cleaning the doughnut off of his face.

"What are you _talking _about?"

"You're pretending you don't like me."

She laughed. "It's _not _pretending."

"No, you are. I can tell that you're attracted to me. You don't have to hide it." He started chewing on his own doughnut, looking thoughtful. "Lots of girls are."

"And what makes you think I'm one of those girls?"

He grinned now, sitting down on the edge of the roof and dangling his legs over the edge. She sat down next to him, interested in hearing his explanation. "I can see it in the way you look at me," he said simply. Jinx turned to stare at him incredulously. "Yeah, like that."

"And _what _makes you think that _this look_ means that _I like you_?"

Wally grinned again. "Because you only give _me_ that look. It's the Kid Flash Look."

She sighed. There was no discouraging him. Though… despite all of his annoyances, she was still slightly glad that she had at least one person who didn't care that she was a villain-turned-hero. Sort-of.

"You're not denying it?" he asked her, finishing off his doughnut and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No, I'm not." Jinx admitted, looking down at the blue water below them. "I told you, I'm too tired to fight."

He laughed. "Nah, you're never too tired to fight. Remember when you took my door off of its hinges at one in the morning? You weren't too tired then."

She sighed. "I remember." He hadn't even _tried _to put it back on its hinges. He'd just left it lying on the floor. Eventually, _she _was the one who had to fix it because he started getting dressed without a door. He left his boxers on (not that she had been _looking_!) but it still annoyed her.

"Me too. You kept checking me out when I got dressed." There it was again, the Kid Flash Look was resting on her face.

Jinx smacked him in the shoulder. "I did not!"

"Oh, right, course not." He agreed, though his tone and expression clearly said he did not believe her. "Hey, Jinx? Do you believe in that eye-for-an-eye stuff?"

She blinked. "What are you blabbering about, now?"

"You know. An eye for an eye or whatever you call it. Like when I annoy you, you always get even. An eye for an eye, right?"

She didn't understand how it was relevant to what they had been talking about, but decided to humor him. "I guess so. Why? Are you planning on annoying me? _Again?_"

"No. It's just that when you broke down my door, you saw me pretty much naked." He was pleased to see the way her cheeks burned as she realized just how true his words were. "I think you should take your door off the hinges for a while, too."

_Smack._

Her hand collided with his arm, firmly smacking him with her palm. "Shut up. You're an idiot."

"But you love me anyway." Wally taunted.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do _too_."

"I do not!" she seethed, her fingertips and eyes glowing pink with a hex she was threatening to release on the red-haired teenager.

His lower lip slipped into a pout. "So you're saying you don't care about me? At all?" he whimpered, clearly trying to get her to feel guilty and to take it back.

It didn't work. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She said flatly, though they both knew she was lying.

"Then stop giving me the Kid Flash Look." He insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just looking at you. I don't even know what the Kid Flash Look _is._" Jinx stood, brushing nonexistent crumbs off of her pajamas.

He stood as she did, shrugging. "Have you seen how most of the girls look at Aqua Lad?"

"Yes. I'm not blind."

Wally grinned. "Imagine that… but directed at _me_. That's the look you give me."

"I do not!" she hissed, shoving past him and starting to head towards the stairs. He caught her wrist in his palm, stopping her.

"Hey, hey, don't get all defensive. If you don't want to fess up, it's fine. Just do me a favor."

Her eyes glowed dangerously as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

She felt something on her cheek, something warm and slightly wet. As quick as his lips touched her cheek, they were gone. He was holding open the door for her, looking as if nothing had happened. "Don't give anyone else the Kid Flash Look, okay?"

Jinx brushed past him, pushing him on the chest rather hard as she started descending down the stairs. But he could have sworn he heard an, 'fine' escape from her lips, even though it was faint.

* * *

I've never written anything besides Avatar… so I'm afraid that Jinx and KF might be a little out of character. Criticism is welcome, I wanna make it betterrrrrr.


End file.
